<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sock's place by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466470">The sock's place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Domenica pomeriggio non avevo un granché da fare, ho visto che la cesta dei panni sporchi era piena e ho fatto la lavatrice.” gli disse, con nonchalance. <br/>Yuya rimase pietrificato, ma riuscì a dissimulare il proprio terrore a quella notizia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sock's place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuya, checché si potesse pensare, era sempre stato una persona meticolosa.</p><p>Per lui ogni cosa aveva un posto ben preciso, e lì doveva rimanere.</p><p>Lo aiutava a sentirsi almeno un po’ più ordinato, cosa che in effetti non era.</p><p>Era preciso, tutto qui.</p><p>E questa sua precisione cozzava non di poco con lo stile di vita di Chinen.</p><p>Tanto era rigoroso il più piccolo sul lavoro, quanto svagato era fra le quattro mura domestiche.</p><p>Quando erano andati a vivere insieme, Takaki aveva impiegato del tempo per digerire tutti quei dettagli, tutte quelle sottigliezze che, su chiunque altro, gli avrebbero dato sui nervi.</p><p>Eppure era sceso a compromessi, sia perché non voleva forzare Yuri in alcun modo, sia perché sapeva che in fondo non erano le piccolezze a contare.</p><p>Ma c’erano delle cose sulle quali non riusciva proprio a soprassedere.</p><p>Era tornato dopo un week-end passato ad Osaka con la sua famiglia, ed era particolarmente rilassato.</p><p>Chinen l’aveva accolto con un sorriso e gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo, e la cosa non poteva far altro che renderlo ancora più felice.</p><p>Non capitava spesso che Yuri si lasciasse andare a gesti di affetto così spontaneo, e ogni volta Yuya era soddisfatto nel vedere quanto si fosse sciolto con lui.</p><p>Poi, mentre erano sul divano a raccontarsi l’un l’altro che cosa avessero fatto durante quei due giorni, Chinen aveva pronunciato le parole fatali.</p><p>“Domenica pomeriggio non avevo un granché da fare, ho visto che la cesta dei panni sporchi era piena e ho fatto la lavatrice.” gli disse, con nonchalance.</p><p>Yuya rimase pietrificato, ma riuscì a dissimulare il proprio terrore a quella notizia.</p><p>Rimasero insieme a parlare sul divano per qualche altro minuto, poi addusse alla stanchezza per il viaggio in treno come scusa per salire in camera.</p><p>Quasi con trepidazione, aprì i cassetti.</p><p>Fece un verso lamentoso, poggiando pesantemente la testa contro l’anta.</p><p>I boxer erano nel cassetto dei boxer, i pantaloni erano nel cassetto dei pantaloni, le magliette erano nel cassetto delle magliette. Sarebbe stato quasi perfetto, se queste non fossero state coperte dai calzini.</p><p>Yuya gemette di disappunto.</p><p>Ci voleva davvero così tanto per mettere i calzini nel cassetto dei calzini?</p><p>Non era forse un concetto basilare?</p><p>Stancamente, mise tutto in ordine; poi, non appena ottenne un risultato accettabile, si buttò sul letto, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso e chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>Sarebbe passato anche sopra a questo.</p><p> </p><p>Quella sera a cena, fu diretto nell’entrare in argomento con Chinen.</p><p>“Chii... la prossima volta che vado a trovare i miei o sono fuori per lavoro, non ti preoccupare delle faccende di casa. Non hai così spesso del tempo libero, e non voglio che ti affatichi” gli disse, cercando di assumere un tono convincente.</p><p>Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio.</p><p>“A me non pesa fare qualcosa, ogni tanto” disse, tentennando. “Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” aggiunse poi.</p><p>Yuya esitò per qualche secondo.</p><p>E alla fine, sospirò.</p><p>“No tesoro, sta tranquillo. Hai fatto tutto alla perfezione” lo rassicurò, sorridendo, e vedendo il medesimo sorriso sul volto di Chinen si tirò su di morale.</p><p>In fondo, finché la sera fosse andato a letto con un Chinen sorridente, e con i calzini al loro posto, tutto il resto non aveva importanza.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>